Descent Into Darkness
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Book 1 in the "Dark" series. AU series. Babette Roux, a human/enchanter hybrid has been a servant for the powerful Shifter King Adam all her life. But when she can no longer stand the way she is treated, she will take on magic to defend herself. But as her rage grows along with her magic, Babette may just become the most dangerous villain the Enchanted Kingdom has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello dears! I'm here with a new series inspired by Once Upon a Time. This is the first book in the series._

 _Please review with your thoughts on this first chapter! It would mean the world to me!_

….

 _Prologue_

 ** _The Arrival_**

"You summoned me, sire?"

Adam turned at the sound of the familiar smooth voice. His ice blue eyes were cold and fierce, "Are the rumours true?"

"Aye."

The King's lip curled into a snarl of disgust. "Then the human female is with child?"

"I believe so."

Adam growled, the sound a low rumble in his chest. "You _believe_ so? Yes or no, Lumiere?" He could tell that the taller man was trying to cover for the woman. Although he was not the father, Lumiere still felt a reason to protect her. It baffled the King.

The man sighed, reluctantly answering. "She is with child."

"When is it expected?"

"It arrived some time ago."

"Get the child."

Lumiere clenched his fists, "I will not take the babe from her mother. That is going too far."

Adam glowered at him. "Do not defy me, half-breed! The only reason you are not in a cell is because there is use for you." Humans were weak and useless, good only as servants. But Lumiere was different…a hybrid of human and sorcerer.

"I draw the line at separating a babe and her mother."

"It's a female?"

"From what I have heard, yes."

Suddenly, guards burst into the room, dragging a chained and bloodied woman. In her arms, she clutched something wrapped in a blanket. The woman held the small figure to her chest, tears welling in her eyes. "Wh-What do you want?"

"Your babe."

The woman's grip tightened around the baby. "No! P-Please don't take her!"

Lumiere stood protectively before the human woman, glowering at his Master. "Don't take another step."

Adam matched his expression, "Or what?" Lumiere was one of the few people that existed who could actually harm him. So he admitted that the hybrid's threat wasn't as useless as a threat from a human would be.

Not taking his eyes off of the King, Lumiere conjured a ball of fire in his hand. "I'll burn you where you stand."

Adam smirked, and a white could of smoke swirled around him. Seconds later the smoke cleared, a white wolf standing in his place. Lumiere narrowed his eyes. The King was a powerful Shifter, able to change into any form he wished. But curiously, the animal was always white.

The wolf lunged, but Lumiere threw a fireball towards him. The smell of singed fur filled the air. The wolf growled, a section of fur on his cheek burnt from the fire. The creature attacked again, slamming Lumiere to the ground, the impact rendering the hybrid unconscious.

The wolf jumped off, and a swirl of white smoke encased him again. Once he was back in human form, Adam reached forward, attempting to rip the baby away from its mother's grasp.

Clutching onto her newborn child, the woman begged. "Please…please don't take her! What do you even want with her?"

"It is a half-breed. Its father was a wizard."

The woman's grip tightened around her child. "You still cannot take her! Please! The father is dead! I am alone without her!"

A sadistic smirk spread across Adam's mouth as he tore the baby away from her mother. "You will not even miss it." He nodded towards the guards. Seconds later, one of the armoured men held a sword under the human woman's jaw.

Adam glanced at the baby in his arms, then back at the human. "What is her name?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks, "E-Elizabeth."

The Shifter signalled towards the guards. "Kill her."

The woman didn't even have time to scream before the sharp sword sliced into her throat. Dropping the dead body, one of the guards stepped towards Adam. "What do you think of her name?"

"That is not a name deserving of a lowly hybrid. I shall call her Babette."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello dearies! This chapter is a little rough._

 _I'm kind of sad that I didn't get any reviews for the prologue. Please review my dears. You know by now how much I cherish your opinions._

 _Enjoy!_

…..

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _The Orphan_**

The unicorn snorted in greeting, nuzzling into her dainty hand. Babette smiled softly, stroking the animal's nose. "At least I have you to keep me company." Sighing, she grabbed the small brush on the ledge. As if understanding, the unicorn stretched its neck out from inside its stall. Babette gave a small laugh, "I can always count on you to make this easier."

Running the brush through the animal's short, snow-white hair, Babette glanced at his horn. It looked as though it was made out of marble, and added to the creature's beauty.

She frowned upon seeing the bronze clasp around the base of the horn. It was a device used to block the unicorn's magic, and was only ever taken off during battle.

Babette shook her head in pity as she continued to brush the creature. "The King is so cruel. He should allow you to use your magic."

The unicorn gave another snort, as if agreeing. Babette patted his nose, "But do not take it personally. He hasn't even taught me magic."

"I've always told you I could teach you."

Babette smiled at the familiar voice. Turning, she placed her hands on her hips. "I was just making a point."

Lumiere folded his arms and leant against one of the stable walls. Babette took in the tall hybrid's slightly dishevelled appearance. "Where have you been?"

Pushing his nape-length blonde hair from his face, he sighed. "The King ordered me to...dispose of someone."

Babette nodded, seeing the slight bloodstain on his long coat. Being an assassin, Lumiere's duty to was kill anyone the King wished him to.

The sorcerer's dark eyes swept over Babette's curvaceous figure, enclosed in a black dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her long chestnut hair was tied back in a messy bun, her sharp blue eyes meeting his gaze.

Lumiere stroked her cheek, placing a gentle kiss on her soft red lips. Breaking the kiss, he whispered against her lips. "The King will be upset if I don't report back to him soon."

Babette raised a thin brow. "I'm sure a few more minutes won't matter. Besides, I've gotten used to the temper tantrums of that overgrown child."

"That may be so, but he is the most powerful child in the kingdom."

"Well I don't care if he's a magical genie."

Lumiere chuckled, "You're almost as hot-headed as he is."

Babette narrowed her eyes. "I find that insulting."

He shrugged, "At least you don't spend each morning obsessing about your appearance. I find that trait one of his most irritating."

"I don't see why he worries so much. Hasn't he realized that no one ages past adulthood?"

"I take it he knows, since even the humans never go into old age, but he still seems obsessed with his appearance." Lumiere's gaze shifted to the golden locket around Babette's neck. He shot her a quizzical look, "Do you really think you should be wearing that while you work?"

She fiddled with the thin chain. "I'd never let this get too far from away me."

Lumiere gave a gentle smile, placing a kiss on her hand. The locket was the only item she had connecting her to her parents. She had been told that they had given her to the King and had left her with the locket.

Opening it, Babette gazed fondly at the small picture inside. A man and a woman were side-by-side, smiling happily. The woman had long red hair that cascaded down her back, and light green eyes. The man had short black hair and brown eyes, and had an arm around the woman.

Babette glanced at the golden band around Lumiere's finger. A small smile twitched at her lips, "I see I'm not the only one wearing jewellery."

Lumiere laced their fingers together. "Well, like you, this means a lot to me. It's my wedding ring after all."

Babette looked as the golden rings on both her and Lumiere's hand shone in the sunlight. The sorcerer had proposed to her weeks ago, filling her heart with joy.

"Are you thinking about taking up my offer?"

Babette's brows furrowed, "What?"

"My offer to teach you magic."

She shook her head. "It is very kind of you, but it isn't necessary for me."

"I thought I would be best if I taught you. After all, we're both hybrids."

Babette draped her arms around his neck. "That is a very sweet offer, but I will not be taking it."

Lumiere nodded, "As you wish, my lady."

Babette sighed after a moment of silence. "I'm afraid I must return to my work. Hopefully after I'm done here for the morning I'll be working in the castle for the rest of the day. That way, we can see each other more."

Her fiancé's eyes brightened. "Brilliant!" His smile vanished, his expression becoming completely serious. "I have to go and see the King, my love. He will be expecting me."

Babette placed a kiss on his cheek. "Very well."

Lumiere pressed a hand on his chest melodramatically. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"But fortunately our parting only lasts a small time."

"That is true. Now I must go and see the King before we both get into trouble."

…

 _A/N: Like I said, I know this is kind of rough. I'm sorry._

 _By the way, from now on I will be putting in several little references to Once Upon a Time. I am putting out a little challenge for any fellow Oncers to spot the references. You don't have to if you don't want to. Just a little fun thing while you read the story._

 _I'll be updating soon…hopefully._

 _Love you all,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello my dears! This chapter is dedicated to A Draconequues. She was a huge help with this chapter. Thank you so much my darling!_

 _And a thank you to Nimara Portmac and Lolitathegoddessorca860 for the lovely reviews!_

 _Please enjoy!_

…..

 _Chapter 2_

 ** _The Secret_**

Closing the doors, Lumiere gave a low bow. "Greetings Master."

"Were you successful?"

The sorcerer straightened, "Aye."

"Excellent."

Lumiere's eyes flickered up and down the King's fair, muscular body. The tension was clear in his posture, and his handsome face was drenched with concern over…something. "What's troubling you, Master?'

"The girl."

"Since when have you cared about Babette?"

Hearing the anger in Lumiere's voice, Adam glowered at him. "Watch your tongue."

He matched the King's expression. "So why are you so suddenly concerned about Babette?"

"I am concerned as to what happens when she discovers the truth about her parents."

Lumiere tensed. "That has been bothering me as well."

"I cannot risk the irritating hybrid questioning her loyalty."

"Watch yourself. That's my fiancé you're talking about."

Adam gave a low growl. "I couldn't care less."

Lumiere narrowed his eyes at Adam. Just then a knock was heard. Adam turned his attention to the door. "Come."

A servant hurried in. Voice shaking with fear she announced, "M-master, someone is here to see you."

Adam nodded. In walked a muscular man with a strong jaw, a light brown beard, and a cruel look in his eyes. He was wearing a turban and cloak, shrouding the man in mystery.

"Gaston my friend, how are you?"

The man grinned wickedly. "I have done as you requested."

"Good."

Lumiere rounded on the King, eyes blazing in fury. "What did you do?"

Adam released another growl. "I needed Gaston here to search for hybrids. I knew you would be too soft to do it."

Lumiere's rage inflamed at the comment. "It isn't a dishonour to care about the lives of the innocent."

Ignoring him, Adam turned to his friend once more. "What did you find?"

"I'm afraid I was unsuccessful in my search. I did come across a hybrid, but she managed to escape me."

Adam waved a hand dismissively. "Do not worry yourself over it. It's just one meddlesome hybrid."

"A hybrid marriage is occurring soon, isn't it? Between Lumiere and…whatever her name is."

Lumiere clenched his fists, glaring at the man. "Her name is Babette."

"I don't care what her name is."

"Forgive my servant, Gaston. As you know he's always been a bit disrespectful."

Gaston nodded as he smirked at the hybrid. "Oh don't worry, he is only a lowly dog."

Lumiere clenched his fist angrily, wanting more than anything to end the life of this slave dealer. However, he regained his composer and looked at Adam. "Master, may I go?"

"Yes yes, out of my sight."

Lumiere bowed before making a hasty exit. Oh, how he hated Gaston. Gaston was a despicable man, catching hybrids and turning them into slaves. Still, Lumiere wondered who the lucky hybrid was who escaped Gaston. It wasn't easy getting out of his grasp.

Lumiere shook his head and went back to the stable. He just hoped that Babette was safe.

…

 _A/N: We all do._

 _So what does everyone think about the new Gaston? I wanted to give him a relatively important part in this book…for reasons I am not going to reveal yet *evil laugh*_

 _Please review my dears! I love hearing your feedback._

 _See you later,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello my dears! The next chapters are going to be a bit delayed, because I am running short on ideas. But until my next update, here is Chapter 3! Thank you to Guest and A Draconequues for the reviews._

 _The character Selena belongs to A Draconequues, and she ever so kindly let me use it in this series. Thank you dear!_

 _Enjoy my lovelies!_

...

 _Chapter 3_

 ** _Selena_**

As he turned the corner, Lumiere suddenly collided with someone going in the opposite direction. Looking at the person, a smile of relief spread across his mouth. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Babette narrowed her eyes. "I can handle myself."

"I'm well aware of that. I really just wanted an excuse to get out of that room."

"I take it Gaston is visiting."

Lumiere's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Aye."

Babette gritted her teeth, "What horrible timing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I have to speak to the King."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Shaking her head, she moved past him. "No thank you. I will be fine on my own."

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and slipped into the room. Despite the two sets of cold eyes on her, Babette raised her chin. "Master, you called for me?"

"Yes. I need you to accompany Sir Gaston to the village. You need to help him catch the hybrid that escaped him."

Babette turned to the human in question, smirking. "Oh, does the big bad hybrid catcher need my help?"

Gaston glowered at her, "Mind your manners, you wench."

She narrowed her eyes, refusing to be intimidated. "Maybe you should try it first."

The hybrid catcher clenched his fists. "You're lucky you're already in use by the King. If I took you as my servant, I'd make you suffer for that comment."

Masking her fear at the concept, Babette merely snorted, crossing her arms. "Ah, I see you have the classic case of all bark and no bite, Sir."

Gaston clasped a hand around her arm. "Come, hybrid. We have work to do."

OOO

Babette chose to focus her attention on the scenery as the carriage travelled along, refusing to even glance at the man beside her. It disgusted her that she even had to be in the same space as Gaston. He was despised by all ordinary hybrids and humans across the kingdom, and loved by almost every royal.

Why had she been chosen to track down the hybrid? Lumiere seemed like the more logical choice out of the two of them. Maybe Lumiere had stood up to the King and told him what for? Babette smiled, pleased at the idea.

The carriage abruptly halted, jolting the hybrid from her thoughts.

"Get out, wench. We have work to do."

Choosing to ignore the insult, Babette stepped out of the carriage. This particular village was closest to King Adam's castle, so it was where Gaston had assumed the escaped hybrid had run to.

Houses and stores stood against each other on either side of the dirt road. The strong combination of all different smells assaulted Babette's sharp senses.

A shrill scream caught her attention. "Thief!"

Babette turned to the sound of the voice…just in time to see a cloaked figure jump out of a window of a store. The figure landed perfectly, before running off.

Babette instantly gave chase.

Her eyes narrowed in determination as the cloaked thief leapt over discarded boxes and carts. Babette pushed herself, quickly decreasing the distance between her and the thief.

The cloaked figure dashed into an alleyway, Babette following close behind. The thief suddenly skidded to a halt in front of a wall. Seeing her chance, Babette lunged towards the thief.

Pinning her against the wall, the hybrid reefed back the thief's hood.

It was a woman.

Long midnight black hair with blue highlights cascaded down her back. A dark blue dress clung to her slender figure. The mysterious female whirled around, her silver eyes wide with fear.

Babette glowered at her, "Who are you?"

"S-Selena."

Looking over the woman's appearance, Babette inquired. "What are you?"

"None of your business."

The hybrid's grip tightened around Selena's arm. Noticing her snow-white skin, she whispered. "You're a Nightwalker, aren't you?"

"Half."

The brunette raised a brow, "You were the hybrid that escaped Gaston?"

Selena nodded, "Aye. There's no way in hell I'd let that man lay one hand on me."

A smile spread across Babette's lips. "I get the feeling I'm going to like you."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello dearies! I'm so sorry I've been gone so long. I haven't had any inspiration for a while. But now, thanks to A Draconequees, I'm back in business!_

 _I put a big Once Upon a Time reference in the last part of this chapter. Put it in your review if you spot it please!_

…..

 _Chapter 4_

 ** _Can You Keep a Secret?_**

Selena's eyes sparkled with hope, "You're not going to give me to Gaston?"

"Of course not. I hate him as much as you do."

The taller woman's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But…you're working with him."

"Correction, I was forced to work with him."

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed above her. "Excellent work. I must say, you are good at capturing your kind."

Babette gritted her teeth at the condescending tone. She resisted the urge to punch him.

Selena, on instinct, opened her giant black wings that were cleverly hidden under her cloak. She glowered at the large man behind her friend, "Back off, Catcher."

Gaston clasped a hand around her arm. "I would cooperate if I were you."

Babette watched as the taller woman was dragged away. Reluctantly trailing behind Gaston, she locked eyes with Selena. The brunette offered a weak smile, "I'm sorry."

OOO

Stepping out of the carriage, Babette sighed. She walked silently behind Gaston as three guards dragged Selena into the manor along with them.

Babette met the eyes of King Adam. He gave her a cruel smile, "Well done, hybrid."

She swallowed, "Thank you master." A sick feeling twisted in her gut. She had taken away the freedom of an innocent. The guilt was overwhelming.

"You may go."

As she left the room, Babette gave one last glance at Selena. Surprisingly, the taller hybrid had very little fear on her face. She almost seemed…smug. Shaking her head, Babette swiftly left the room.

Adam glanced at the captured hybrid, eyes dark with lust as his gaze swept over her curves. Selena's skin crawled upon seeing his expression, revolted at the King. She cleared her throat, attempted to keep her voice calm and even. "What do you want monsieur?"

One of the guards tightened his grip around her arm to the point of pain. "Speak when you are spoken to, wench."

The King nodded in thank to one of his guards, then turned his attention back to Selena. "Until I decide what is to be done with you, you shall work here. You will do whatever I say, and you are not to leave the castle grounds without permission. You are to go to your temporary room immediately. Am I clear?"

Despite her current situation, Selena smiled. "Yes, Your Highness."

OOO

Babette pursed her lips as she stood outside Selena's door. She raised her hand and knocked, half hoping that no answer would come. It would mean that her friend had found some way to escape.

"Come in."

The brunette entered quickly, shutting the door behind her. Seeing Selena sitting on her bed in a long nightgown, Babette's eyes softened. "I can't even begin to apologize for this."

"You don't need to. It's actually perfect."

The brunette blinked in surprise, "What?"

A smile spread across Selena's lips. "The King stole something from me, and I intend to get it back."

Babette's eyes widened, "That's suicide! What are you even trying to get back?"

"Well, Nightwalkers are similar to witches, but they usually can't use magic during the day. But my amulet allows me to do so."

Suddenly, the voice of a small child exclaimed. "You're…You're going to steal from the King?"

Babette whirled around, coming face-to-face with a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She recognized him as the son of a mystical healer who lived in the manor. Babette took a step forward. "Chip, let me explain…"

The boy turned and ran.

Babette raced after him, her heart slamming in her chest from fear. "Chip! Chip, wait!"

All of a sudden, the boy tripped over his own feet, falling to the floor. Babette stopped and knelt beside him, helping him onto his feet so their eyes met. Placing her hands onto the boy's shoulders, she managed to keep her voice calm and gentle. "Are you okay"

Voice quiet, he questioned, "Why is that woman going to steal from the King?"

Babette grasped his small hands, "Chip, please listen to me. The Master, King Adam, he stole something from Selena. She only wants to get it back."

"Wh-Why is she going to all this trouble?"

"Because what she intends to take is magic. Please don't tell the King, or Selena will be killed. She is my friend."

The boy gave a small smile, "Then she _must_ get what she came for."

Her heart swelling with relief, Babette drew him into a hug. "Thank you."

Chip nodded, turning around, "I will go and tell Mama right away."

Babette's smile vanished and she grabbed his arm. "No! No no no. You can't."

"Why not? She will help."

"She may but not everyone will be so understanding. I can't risk anyone else knowing about this. News may reach the King that way."

"Okay."

Babette laced their fingers together, softly gazing into the young boy's eyes. "Chip, do you know what a secret is?" The boy nodded, and Babette continued. "If you really, truly want to help…"

"I do."

"Then what you saw, what I told you…you must keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

Chip smiled, squeezing her hands. "Yes. I promise."

…

 _A/N: Better keep that promise._

 _Did you spot the Once Upon a Time reference in the last half of the chapter?_

 _So, I'll hopefully have Chapter 5 up soon. I'm feeling good about it._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello dearies! Chapter 5 is here! I didn't see any reviews for Chapter 4. This saddens me :(_

 _But I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 and review! Please tell me what you think!_

…

 _Chapter 5_

 ** _Protection_**

Sighing, Babette paused outside the West Wing doors. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. She was going to steal from the King.

"Are you sure about this? I can go in alone if you want."

The brunette gave a small smile at her friend's kindness. "No," she whispered back, "It will look more suspicious if you go in alone. This way it will just seem as though I am showing you around more of the castle."

Selena placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for this."

Babette gave a soft smile, then turned the bronze handle of the West Wing door. It felt like it was made of concrete. Her hands shook as she pushed the wooden door open. She could practically feel her heart pounding inside her chest.

She slipped inside, knowing that Selena was following silently behind her. Babette's eyes darted around the room. It was lavish, with a large four-poster bed in one corner and a floor-to-ceiling bookcase against the right wall. The brunette smirked and approached it.

"Are you sure this is where it is?"

Her eyes scanning the bookshelf, the brunette nodded. "Lumiere has told me all about this. He says it's where the King keeps all of the magical items he steals."

"Lumiere knows about what we're doing?"

"No. He told me about this some time ago." Babette's eyes lit up in triumph as she recognized one particular book. Grasping it, she went to pull it off of the shelf. To her delight, a mechanical click resonated through the room.

Seconds later the bookshelf disappeared, revealing an arched doorway leading into darkness.

"Is it safe?"

Babette only shrugged, "Well it's safer to sneak in here then to ask the King to return your amulet."

Seeing her point, Selena made no further protests as she followed the brunette. Candlelight led them down a flight of narrow stone stairs, until they reached a large circular room. Old, worn books were piled high, and on the tables were an assortment of different coloured liquid in sealed flasks.

In one corner, placed on a small pillow, was a necklace with a silver amulet resembling the moon.

"That's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. That's what he took from me."

Babette nodded, her gaze never leaving the magical amulet. "We need to take it and leave before someone finds we're missing."

Suddenly, a large white bird flew into the room. It landed beside the necklace, eyes narrowed in a glare. Babette matched its expression, immediately recognizing the cold blue eyes. "Well Your Highness, you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

The bird screeched, flying towards her. Babette immediately dodged the attack. She was no fool. The bird was the King in one of his many shifted forms. He wouldn't hesitate to peck her eyes out.

A fireball came out of nowhere, striking the swooping bird mid-air. Babette whirled around to see Lumiere standing behind her, holding fire in his palm. A growl rumbled from his chest and he launched another fireball towards his King.

Adam, who had changed back into human form, ducked as the fire came towards him. He advanced quickly towards Lumiere, delivering a swift punch to his face.

The taller man hissed in pain, stumbling to the side. Struggling to ignore the throbbing in his head, he threw a punch of his own. He heard a distinct crack, and saw the King clutching his nose, the agony clear on his face.

Lumiere could only smirk.

But then Adam lashed out.

He grabbed the hybrid around the throat, slowly applying more and more pressure. Babette's eyes widened in fear, seeing her fiancé struggle to breathe. Her eyes flickered to Selena, who was on her knees, trying frantically to fix something.

The amulet had been shattered in the fight.

Babette could feel anger surging through her. She saw red. The King was chocking her fiancé. She thrust her hands forward…making white magic burst from them.

Adam was thrown against the wall, forcing his hands away from Lumiere's neck. The sorcerer collapsed to the floor, drawing in deep breathes. Babette rushed to his side, cupping his face in her soft hands. "Lumiere….?"

"Fine," he croaked out.

Babette gave a weak smile, stroking his cheek. "I was so worried about you."

Adam's enraged voice came from beside her. "If I were you I'd be more worried about yourself, wench."

She turned, and was met with a harsh slap to the side of her face. She was knocked to the floor, before scrambling back up onto her knees. Babette could see that Selena was nowhere to be seen.

"That little hybrid you were helping escaped. You and your _dear_ fiancé shall pay for this. A night in the dungeons should help curb your attitude."

Babette gasped, her hands shaking in fear. The dungeons were a place where only human prisoners were kept. Many described it as worse than being kept in sables. It was said to be the worst place anyone – hybrid or not – could end up. Babette glanced at Lumiere, still weak. The look between them said it all. Fighting would be useless. They would only be delaying the inevitable. The brunette rose, helping Lumiere to his feet.

With a sigh, she let Adam drag her and Lumiere towards the dungeons.

…..

 _A/N: Oh dear._

 _So…what did everyone think? Babette used magic for the first time ever! I personally think that's pretty awesome._

 _I'm writing Chapter 6. It should be up sometime later today. Or maybe early tomorrow. Depends on my time management. Which – as you've probably noticed – isn't very good._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello dears! This is a bit of a tear-jerker chapter. The big emotional scene at the end has gone over several re-writes, but it's still not as good as I want it. I know it may not be perfect, but I still hope it portrays accurate feelings._

 _Thank you Nimara Portmac for the review!_

 _Enjoy the chapter._

…

 _Chapter 6_

 ** _The Deepest Betrayal_**

A small scream came from her throat as she was carelessly tossed into the darkness of her cell. Babette hit the floor hard, pain shooting through her arm as it collided with the cold stone. She sat up slowly, glowering in fury at the tall shadow above her.

Adam seemed unaffected by her boiling anger, "Let's see if a night here with your beloved will make you more compliant."

Babette turned her attention to the man lying in the cell beside her. Lumiere was glaring at the King, masking his fear. "You can do whatever you want to me. But I will never be your little puppet."

Adam growled in response. Babette winced at the loud clang of the doors of both cells closing. She watched, feeling helpless as the King exited the dungeon.

Babette clutched the golden heart locket around her neck. "So this is what I get for helping people."

Lumiere gave her a look of sympathy, "This isn't your fault."

"I know…it's the King."

"What was your first clue?"

Babette couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. "You always know just what to say to me."

"I consider it a gift."

The brunette inched closer, slipping three of her fingers through the metal bars separating their cells. Lumiere grasped her fingers gently, giving them a comforting squeeze. "We will get out of this, my love."

A wavering male voice came from nearby. "So I see the precious hybrid servants finally messed up."

Babette turned, peering into the darkness. A man – obviously human – inhabited the cell opposite her. As his eyes landed on her he gave a sneer of disgust. "What? Never seen a prisoner of your beloved King before?"

"I don't love the King. I don't even remotely like him."

The man raised a brow, "Finally one of your kind has sense." He gestured to Lumiere, "This one blindly obeys that King no matter what."

He moved forward, determined to defend himself. "I do that to keep my life. I don't agree with what the King does at all."

Suddenly, the dungeon door creaked open. An elderly woman walked in, white hair tied up in a ponytail. Her green eyes landed on Lumiere, and her gaze softened. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"The King attempted to choke me."

The old woman frowned and unlocked the cell door. Kneeling in front of him, she gently pressed her fingers against the sides of his throat, checking for bruising. "You're lucky to be alive."

"I know Mrs. Potts. I am very grateful that Babette was able to save me. She used magic."

The elderly woman's eyes brightened as she glanced at the brunette. "Really?"

Babette smiled weakly, "Yes."

Mrs. Potts looked down at the golden locket around the younger woman's neck. She frowned, "I thought someone would have told you by now."

"Pardon?"

The elderly healer and Lumiere shared a look, before looking at Babette. Mrs. Potts sighed, "That couple in your locket…they…they aren't your real parents."

Babette's eyes went wide, her grip tightening around her locket. "What?"

"The image in your locket was created by magic."

The brunette swallowed, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "My real parents…?"

Mrs. Potts took her hand, meeting her eyes. "You were born in this very dungeon. The daughter of a prisoner and a visiting sorcerer."

Tears trickled down Babette's cheeks. She debated asking any more. She almost didn't want to know. Her voice was a whisper, "What happened to them?"

Lumiere took a deep breath, "The King had me kill your father, and…after you were born…the guards killed your mother. She fought so hard to keep you."

Babette blinked, "You lied to me."

Her fiancé gave a sad nod, "Aye."

The brunette's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You all lied to me." She turned her eyes to Lumiere, her voice shaking. "You…You…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

"I'm sorry, my love."

She sat against the wall of her cell. She didn't even care about the cold metal bars on her back. Babette was certain she could feel her heart breaking. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her head on her knees. The material of her dress muffled her screaming as she cried, tears streaming down her face.

…..

 _A/N: I'm not going to cry…_

 _So what did everyone think? Was the emotional scene realistic? I'm not good at writing sad scenes._

 _I'm not sure when Chapter 7 will be up. I have a basic idea for it but that's about it._

 _Please remember to review!_

 _See you soon,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello my dears! No reviews for the last chapter. Don't you the story anymore? :(_

 _Well, if you do, I have Chapter 7. If you don't…well I kindly suggest you go read something else because I'm going to be writing this whole series._

 _Enjoy and please review!_

…

 _Chapter 7_

 ** _Recovery_**

Babette sighed as she stared at herself in her vanity mirror. She had kept herself in her room for several days, only emerging to eat and drink and hardly speaking a word to anyone. She ran a hand through her long, dark hair. She needed to leave her room. Even she admitted that now.

As if on cue, the door slowly opened. Lumiere walked inside the room, carrying a small tray of food. "Breakfast, my love?"

Babette smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Lumiere's eyes brightened, "Finally I get a smile."

The brunette gave a small laugh, "Thank you so much."

"For?"

"For doing all of this for me. For being by my side."

Lumiere nodded, "It was the least I could do…after…"

Babette held up a hand. She knew what he was going to say. He was trying to make amends for lying to her. It was sweet. She could almost forgive him. Almost.

"Do you want to come out in the dining room with everyone else?"

Standing, she smoothed down the creases in her skirt. "Yes, I think I will."

Lumiere raised a brow, surprised by her eagerness. "Are you sure?"

Babette nodded, "Yes. I need to socialize."'

"I see you're finally listening to what Mrs. Potts and I have been telling you."

"I suppose I've just come to my senses."

Lumiere wasted no time in opening the door. He looked back at his fiancé, happy to see her smiling again. "Coming?"

OOO

Babette took a deep breath as she entered the dining room by Lumiere's side. She could feel the tension in the air. But of course everyone was uneasy. She hadn't spoken to anyone in days. It was only natural that they would want to be delicate about what they said.

Her eyes sudden locked with those of a slightly pudgy man near her. Cogsworth, the Head of Household. His auburn hair was slicked back, his kind green eyes assessing her form. "Feeling a little better today?"

Babette rolled her eyes, "Well since I'm out here I thought it would be obvious."

Cogsworth frowned, his moustache curling down slightly as he did so. "You're _obviously_ in better spirits."

Seating herself in the chair next to him, the brunette smirked. "Don't get your wings in a flutter, fairy."

Cogsworth scoffed, his blue wings fluttering. "I'm not a fairy, I am a _pixie_."

Babette laughed behind a hand. The Head of Household was particularly touchy when it came to his species. Both fairies and pixies were able to change their size from ordinary to tiny, but pixies were unable to use magic. The potions they used had to be made by fairies.

"I'm glad to see you re-joining the world."

"I'm flattered that you were so concerned about me."

Cogsworth squeezed her arm gently, "Well what you found out…it…it must be a lot to take in…"

Babette shook her head, "It's alright. I…I'm…dealing with it."

"You're a brave girl."

The brunette had to force her smile, "Thank you." Yes, she was dealing with it. Dealing with the fact that she was the daughter of a prisoner…and even the fact that her parents were dead. But there was one thing she couldn't seem to let go of.

The fact that everyone around her had lied to her for years.

"Babette…is everything alright, dear?"

She looked up to see Mrs. Potts standing beside her, Chip holding her hand. The elderly healer gave a warm smile, but said nothing. She simply took a seat, Chip sitting in the one beside her. He looked at Babette, "I'm so happy you're okay now."

She offered him a weak smile, "You're so kind."

Mrs. Potts grasped her son's hand, then turned her attention to Babette. "Have you heard from Selena?"

The brunette's eyes widened, "Wait…how do you know about her?"

Chip ran a hand through his hair. "I…I told her about you and the woman."

Mrs. Pott's eyes softened, "It was probably how the King found out."

Panic flashed across Chip's face, "I…I didn't mean it!"

Mrs. Potts patted his head, "We know my boy."

Babette nodded in agreement, "I'm sure your intentions were pure."

Lumiere, seeing her pained expression, reached across the table to hold her hand. "It wasn't your fault my love. I'm fine, and I'm sure Selena is fine."

The brunette shook her head, "It isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

Babette met his eyes, her own suddenly burning with hate. "The King. He gets away with hurting people, all because he has power. Well I'm tired of it."

Lumiere watched as she stood abruptly. "Where are you going?"

As she walked out of the room, the brunette replied. "I'm going to find Selena, and I'm going to get her to teach me how to use magic."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello dear readers! I'm here with Chapter 8. Yay! I'm getting close to the end of the first book (I know, the amount of chapters I have is laughable). Just letting you know I only have a few more to go._

 _Please enjoy and remember to review!_

…..

 _Chapter 8_

 ** _The Fine Line_**

Slowing the unicorn mare to a trot, Babette straightened her posture as she entered town. Her eyes scanned the crowded streets, searching for Selena. The brunette attempted to ignore the whispers of the townspeople around her.

"Who is she?"

"Have you seen that unicorn? She must be royalty."

"But look at her clothes. She must work for the King."

Babette resisted the urge to cringe. Shaking her head she continued searching the crowd for her friend. Still not seeing her, the brunette clenched her fists in frustration. There was no possible way she was going to find Selena with her current strategy.

"Looking for someone, ma'am?"

Babette turned, to see a tall man standing next to her. A sudden thought came to her, causing a smile to twitch at her lips. Clearing her throat, she mustered as much authority as possible. "Yes. I'm searching for a notorious thief rumoured to live in this town."

"You mean The Shadow Thief? Well no one knows where she lives, if that's what you want…"

"Thief! Give that back!"

Babette resisted the urge to grin at the sudden shout. Nodding to the man she thanked him, before flicking the reins of her unicorn. The mare bolted off at a gallop, Babette directing her towards the source of the scream.

Sure enough, a familiar cloaked figure jumped from a window and onto the street. Recognizing the black and purple hair, Babette urged her mare onwards. The cloaked figure darted away, Babette keeping her gaze locked on her, praying she didn't lose her in the crowd.

The townspeople fled to the sides of the street to avoid being trampled by the unicorn's hooves. Babette continued following the woman in front of her, until they came to the very edge of town.

Pulling on the reins, the brunette halted her unicorn in its tracks. Selena had stopped just a few steps in front of her, and had drawn her hood back. Dismounting, Babette walked over to her, "Thank you."

The older woman turned. She raised a brow, "For what?"

"For being you and stealing something. It would have taken me forever to find you otherwise."

Selena waved a hand, "No need to thank me." Her expression turned completely serious, "Now, where have you been?"

"It's a long story, and one that I don't particularly want to talk about."

"Fair enough." Selena rubbed the back of her neck, "So I suppose you're wondering why I left you and Lumiere."

Babette's eyes darkened in anger, "Come to think of it…"

"I had to fix my necklace…and I had to get away from the King or…"

The brunette's gaze softened, "I know. It's okay."

Selena took a deep breath, determined to change the subject. "So, I take it you didn't seek me out for no reason?"

"I need you to teach me how to use magic."

The older woman turned, her wings flapping. "Well this is interesting. What for?"

Babette clenched her hands into tight fists, "I want to stand up to the King, and I'm not foolish enough to do that without more powerful magic."

"Why don't you get your fiancé to teach you? From what I've heard, he's very skilled in magic."

The brunette gritted her teeth, "I'm having…issues trusting him."

Selena, sensing that her friend didn't want to go into any detail, asked. "Well, what do you know about magic already?"

"I know that it's triggered by emotion, and that all magic has the potential for both good and evil."

"Excellent! So we can get into learning it straight away." She cleared her throat, determined to come across as professional. "When was the first time you used magic?"

"When I saved Lumiere's life."

Selena raised a brow but said nothing. She simply nodded, "I want you to look at that tree beside you."

Babette gave her friend a puzzled look, "Why?"

"You need something to focus your magic on or it won't work."

The brunette took a deep breath, turning her attention to a nearby oak tree. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her engagement ring glittering in the light. Rage struck her at the sight of it. It only reminded her of the man who had given to her…who claimed he loved her…but at the same time had lied to her for most of her life.

But it was all because of the King. The Shifter had treated her like dirt for so long…had caused many to suffer…he was a heartless monster. Someone who deserved every last agonizing punishment that could possibly be given to them.

The oak tree erupted into flames.

Babette's eyes widened in panic. Forcing herself to remain calm, she tried to think of what she had seen many magic users do to put out fires. She held up her hand…and the flames disappeared.

Selena blinked, unable to speak for a few moments. "It looks like this won't take as long as I thought."

…..

 _A/N: So…what do you all think?_

 _It won't be long until Chapter 9. Or at least, I hope so. It all depends on how inspired I'm feeling._

 _Until then my dear, I bid you goodnight._

 _I love you all,_

 _~Babetteisawesome_


	10. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**My dear readers,**

 **I am making this announcement to explain my poor writing style lately. My anxiety and ADD have been full force for a while now, and the only thing I find is normal is my writing. However, even I have noticed that I can't write as good as I used to. I feel like no one likes my stories anymore. No one is reading or reviewing anything I post as much as they used to. I'm sorry that you don't like my stories anymore.**

 **However, I will still continue my writing. I am aware that I don't write as good as I used to, but I still love it. My stories are still loved, right? I'm still a good writer? I need a little support at the moment.**

 **Is my writing really as bad as I think it is? Do you all still like me?**

 **~Babetteisawesome**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello my darlings! This is the second-last chapter!_

 _This is a pretty important one. Obviously._

 _Please remember to review my dears!_

…

 _Chapter 9_

 ** _Love & Loyalty _**

Selena smiled as she sat on a fallen tree trunk. "You're a fast learner."

Babette raised a brow, "Well I have motivation. Which reminds me…"

"Yes?"

"I need you to teach me more. What you've taught me isn't enough!"

The older woman smoothed out the creases in her skirt. "Really? It sounds quite impressive, if I do say so myself."

Babette glowered at her, "Have you seen how powerful the King is? I need to make sure I don't lose against him. If I do…" she shuddered, "I don't even want to think about what he would do to me."

Selena's gave softened, "Alright. There is one thing I can teach you."

"What? I'll take anything."

As if on cue, a villager's voice rang out. "I've finally found you, thief!"

The woman in question whirled around, facing the human man. Fear flashing in her eyes, she said, "Babette…now would be as good a time as any. Strangle his soul!"

"Wh-What?"

"Go over to him, put your hand in his chest, grab his soul and strangle it!" Selena's eyes widened as the villager approached. _Looks like I'll have to do it myself._ Taking a deep breath she stormed towards the human.

Babette could only stare in shock as the older woman's hand disappeared inside the villager's chest. Seconds later she pulled it out, holding onto what appeared to be a circle of grey mist. Selena clenched her hand around it until her knuckles went white. The villager fell to the ground…dead.

Releasing her hand, Selena let the mist disappear before turning back to Babette. Seeing the horror in the brunette's eyes, she raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

The younger woman clenched her fists in rage. "Of _course_ there's something wrong! You…You just killed an innocent!"

"I was protecting myself."

Babette stepped back, "Well if you expect me to do that then you're wrong."

"But didn't you want to learn more magic?"

"Yes, but I won't…I won't strangle someone's spirit!"

Selena pursed her lips, the frustration clear in her eyes. "It's your fiancé, isn't it?"

The younger woman gave her a quizzical look. "Pardon?"

"You're fiancé, Lumiere. He's the reason you're not going through with what you want."

Babette sighed, "Yes. He loves me, and…"

"You can stop there."

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "I don't appreciate the way you're talking to me. I thought you were supposed to teach me, not attack the people I love!"

Selena rolled her eyes, "I'm not attacking anyone. I'm simply trying to get you to unlock your full potential."

Babette shook her head. "Well, I'm not going to stand here while you fail to help me."

The older woman growled, her lip curling into a snarl. She waved a hand dismissively, "Go back to your precious fiancé then. Come back when you've opened your eyes."

OOO

Babette stormed into the castle, shoving past anyone in her way and ignoring all questions. It didn't matter if the King had been looking for her. He could drop dead for all she cared.

"There you are!"

Babette whirled around, a smile gracing her features. Lumiere ran up, embracing her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, "You were looking for me?"

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Of course I was. Where were you? You've been gone for hours."

Babette's grasp tightened around his shoulders nervously. "I…I was out learning magic."

Lumiere tensed, "What?"

"Because I needed to learn how to protect myself." A sudden angry fire in her eyes, she hissed, "Because I need to make sure that no one ever betrays me ever again."

The tall man flinched, the guilt clear on his face. Grasping her hands, he looked into her eyes. "Babette, I promise that from now on, I will never let the King control my actions again. I was foolish to ever let him have so much power over me."

"So you will never again kill an innocent simply because the King commands it?"

"I promise. I am not loyal to him," he laced their fingers together, caressing her engagement ring, "I am loyal to you."

Cogsworth raced towards them, grabbing Lumiere's shoulder. "Lumiere, the King requests your presence in the front gardens immediately."

Babette squeezed her fiancé's hand. Of course he had to obey simple orders such as that. It would be ridiculous to tell him not to. He was still a servant of the King, after all.

Lumiere gave an apologetic smile, kissed her hand, and then disappeared out of the castle doors. Cogsworth turned to the brunette woman opposite him, crossing his arms. "Now…where have you been?"

"It was visiting a friend in the village. May I ask what the King wants with my fiancé?"

Cogsworth cleared his throat and rung his hands together anxiously. "I…I have no idea…"

"You're lying."

"Wh-What? Of…Of course I'm not!"

Babette sighed in exasperation, "Either you tell me what's going on or I'll find out myself Cogsworth." Not receiving a response, the brunette shoved him aside and walked out of the castle doors.

Once outside, she quickly spied King Adam. Not wanting to be seen, Babette crouched behind a rose bush, peeking over the top to see what was happening. She watched as the King stood there for a few moments, until suddenly a woman dressed in rags was thrown to the ground before him.

The King bent down and grabbed a roll of bread that had landed at his feet. He glowered down at the woman, "You attempted to steal from me!" he roared.

Sitting up slowly, the woman's voice shook with fear. "P-Please, I…"

The King struck her on the side of the face, "Silence!" He looked behind the woman, "Lumiere! Dispose of her."

Babette watched in horror as Lumiere walked up behind the woman, then swiftly tipped her head back and held a knife to her throat. His face emotionless, he sliced the knife across her neck, ending her life.

Dropping the body, the sorcerer raised his eyes to meet those of the King. "You are welcome, my King."

Tears welled in Babette's eyes, her hands shaking. Surely…surely she was seeing things? Surely that couldn't have been real? The hybrid remained crouched as the King passed her and walked back into the castle.

Lumiere quickly attempted to follow suit, before she stood and stopped him at the door. Tears streamed down her face, "How could you?"

Panic spread across her fiancé's face, "Babette, please, let me explain…"

"There is nothing to explain!" She pushed past him and walked towards the woman's body. Standing beside it, she screamed. "I saw you do this! I saw you end this innocent life without a second thought!"

"Babette…"

"No. I've listened to you enough. Now it's time for you to listen." She approached him slowly, "You…You said you weren't loyal to the King."

Lumiere reached for her hand, "I…"

She stepped back. She looked torn between unspeakable fury and devastating heartbreak. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME"

The tall man stepped closer, "Please…"

Babette felt the now familiar tingling in her fingers. Magic. "I told you…to get _AWAY_!" On the final word she thrust out her hand, sending Lumiere flying back.

He landed near the castle doors with a grunt. Standing, he kept his gaze locked on the woman before him. "My darling…"

Babette held up her hands, disappearing in swirls of dark navy blue smoke.

OOO

Selena sighed as she watched the young blonde wizard before her try and teleport for the fifth time. She rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake, were you listening to anything I said?"

A silky, almost seductive female voice came from behind the blonde man. "Yes…she deserves much better than _you_."

Selena raised a brow as Babette came into view, standing tall and regal. The blonde wizard retreated in fear, "W-Well she's m-my tutor."

Babette raised a brow, her tone chillingly calm. "Is she now? Well I can fix that." Without a second of hesitation she plunged her hand into the young wizard's chest. Something almost like mist floated into her hand, and she gave a menacing smirk. "Oh, so that's what a soul feels like."

Grasping it, she reefed her hand from the young wizard's chest. Impassively she slowly tightened her grip around the soul in her hand…

The blonde wizard slumped to the ground.

Selena blinked, "What changed your mind?"

Wiping her hand on her dress, Babette answered. "Let's just say I opened my eyes." Stepping over the dead body in front of her, the hybrid smiled, her eyes darkening with rage. "Now…show me how to get my vengeance."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Here we are! Final chapter of Book 1! I'm not sure when Book 2 will be out, but all I can say is that it's closer to the Disney story in certain ways._

 _And very different in others._

 _Anyway, as usual, it would mean the world to me if you reviewed! Please do so!_

 _Enjoy!_

…..

 _Chapter 10_

 ** _The Wicked Queen_**

 _Christmas Eve, Many Months Later_

Lumiere leant against the wall in the ballroom filled with laughter, dance and music. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing that even the King seemed to be in a festive mood. It was a rarity to see the Shifter smile.

"Lumiere?"

The hybrid growled in irritation. "Go away Cogsworth."

Ignoring the younger man's clear warning, the pixie continued. "Shouldn't you be socialising? It's strange to see you this way."

Lumiere narrowed his eyes, "How can I socialize when no one even cares that she still hasn't returned."

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Cogsworth's gaze softened. "She's fine, I'm sure."

The hybrid shook his head, "No. I don't think so. She…she was so enraged when she left. I've never seen her in such a state."

The pixie placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well if I know Babette she'll be back in your arms before you know it. She loves you."

"I…I don't think she does any more."

"Nonsense."

Lumiere's expression changed as if he was suddenly reminded a disturbing memory. "You…You should have seen her. She was…terrifying. And her magic…it was far stronger than I thought it would be after only a day's practice."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"What if she's lost…or…or injured! She could be dying for all I know!"

Cogsworth shook his head, "You're being ridiculous. Babette is a strong girl. I'm sure wherever she is she's perfectly alright."

Lumiere gave a small smile, "You're right. I'm sure she just…needs some more time to calm down."

Suddenly the doors burst open.

A fireball was shot into the room, flying around it. People screamed and ducked to avoid being burnt, before the fire returned to its owner. Heels clicked on the polished floors as a woman strode into the ballroom.

Her long silky black dress whispered across the floor. The sleeves ended at her wrists, hanging off of them slightly. The woman's blood red lips curled into a chilling smile, and she spoke.

Her voice was regal and smooth, but coated in malice. "Well, I'm surprised anyone even noticed I was gone."

Recognizing the voice, Lumiere blinked. "Babette?" She turned to him. Coal black makeup heavily shaded her piercing blue eyes, and Lumiere shuddered. They were devoid of any kindness, reflecting only darkness and fury.

King Adam unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards Babette. "State your business here!"

She turned back to him, and smiled once more. She maintained complete composure. "My business? Well that's simple…" she raised her voice, causing it to echo around the room, "My business here is to make you pay for everything you all did to me. Starting with taking the throne."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "You think you can take this kingdom from me?"

Babette gave a cruel laugh, "Well I could do so with you in this form," her eyes flickered up and down his body, "But I think another is much more…fitting." She spread her hands and grinned.

The windows exploded. Pieces of glass rained down, cracking on the ballroom floor. Thick, dark navy blue smoke invaded the room, swirling on the floor, walls and ceilings. The King let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground from whatever the smoke was doing to him. He could feel his bones cracking, and…fur growing on his skin.

Lumiere clenched his teeth in agony, collapsing to his knees from pain. Panting for breath in between the agony, he glared up at Babette, standing above him. "Why…Why are you doing this?"

Babette gripped his chin, her painted red nails digging into his flesh. Her eyes glimmered with twisted delight, "Because _this_ is my happy ending."


End file.
